


Before 10am

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam can’t keep his thoughts PG, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mornings, Nudity, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Touch-Starved, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Adam is visiting from college when an unexpected visitor arrives at the Barns, interrupting their catch up session at a really unfortunate time.Fluff and humour.Ronan has no shame.





	Before 10am

Adam was silently panicking. This was the last thing he had expected when he threw the door open earlier that morning.

He had been pottering through the kitchen in a pair of Ronan’s sweats; hastily pulled on to his naked frame as he ventured out of bed to make them toast and coffee. He had only been back from college for two days and they had spent most of that time in bed, or laying back in the long grass in the meadow at the back of the Barns, kissing lazily until a combination of lust and increasingly desperate touches drove them back inside.

His sleepy morning routine had been interrupted by an insistent banging at the front door. Expecting a Lynch brother, or one of the farm hands, Adam had thrown the door open without much regard for his current state of dress, eager to tell them to go away until later.

This had been a grave error in judgement. Twenty minutes later, he was still standing with his arms wrapped around his torso, trying to cover as much of himself as possible as the visitor gushed out her life story. The woman, who appeared to be Ronan’s Aunty, fired a rapid succession of highly accented words in his direction. Her Irish brogue was so strong that Adam struggled to understand what she was saying. But, slowly, came to realise that the woman/Aunt thought that Adam was Ronan, and clearly had no clue that Ronan was gay.

“You should come over for a visit. You don’t look much like a Lynch, I’m afraid - your Da was true Irish stock and very popular with the ladies you know. You do have nice eyes though and I’m sure you’d turn a few heads. I know some lovely young girls that I’d love to set you up with. This big, old place of your Da’s is no place for a handsome boy like you to be living on your own”.

Inwardly, Adam cringed at her words. The idea of Ronan being set up with anyone was extremely distasteful and the idea of him going all the way to Ireland to find a girl was even less appealing. The gorgeous naked boy stretched out on their bed upstairs was spoken for and, Adam has no interest in sharing. 

His palms began to sweat and his stomach knotted with tension. He didn’t want to out Ro without discussing it with him first. And, family was important to Ronan so he couldn’t just be rude and ask her to leave.

How the fuck was he going to explain who he was and why he had opened the Lynch’s front door early in the morning, and wearing very little, without arousing suspicion. 

The woman, who had now introduced herself as Aunt Molly, had barely taken a pause since she had started talking and, in his slightly panicked state, Adam was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on what she was saying. This is not how he had hoped this morning would turn out. Ro had looked delicious sleeping peacefully next to him. Adam had decided to wake his boyfriend with a simple breakfast-in-bed to replenish their energy levels and then show him, once again, how much he had missed him. He was always desperate to touch Ronan and he had planned to put some really rather spectacular dreams that he had the night before into action. Adam had woken with his fingers itching to drag themselves across Ronan’s muscular chest, trailing a teasing path along his abs and then further down until Ronan was gasping. Instead, he was standing mute and confused in font a slightly intimidating middle-aged Irish lady that definitely had the gift of the gab. 

Movement caught the corner of Adam’s vision and he trained his eyes quickly towards its source. Silently, he willed Ronan to be quiet and stay where he was. 

He was a Lynch though so, of course, this was out of the question. With little regard for modesty, Ronan strode into the front room completely naked. One hand running through the unruly curls that he had recently allowed to take residence on the top of his head, and the other resting against his perfect, toned stomach. Adam couldn’t help but let his eyes follow the path of Ronan’s fingers across his glorious body and down towards his half hard, and very unobscured cock.

“What’s takin’ so long baby?” Ronan rasped out; morning voice low, gravelly and incredibly sexy. “I wanna blow you before I drink my cof...”

Ronan’s sentence trailed off as he rounded the corner and quickly reached down to cover himself with his hands. “Who the fuck are you?” He growled, embarrassment causing him to be blunt.

Adam opened his mouth to interject quickly before the situation could deteriorate. “Ro this is your Aunt Molly. She is visiting the States from Ireland and stopped by to say hi.”

Ronan was turning a very interesting shade of purplish red but Adam forced his eyes back toward the elder Lynch and tried to focus on damage control.

Loud, surprised laughter jolted him back to the present and he stood gaping at Ronan’s Aunt who was holding her sides as she chuckled.

“Well you certainly look a lot more like your Da”, she forced out, staring at Ronan as she chuckled. “Though you might be a little bigger downstairs from what I remember when we were growing up together”.

Ronan’s face burned, an impossible shade of red and he sang a colourful list of profanities under his breath.

“Go get some clothes on boyo”, she instructed her nephew, “and then come and give your Aunty a hug”. With that she turned her attention to Adam. “I guess he won’t be needing to meet any girls then” she stated, smiling at him knowingly. 

“Lynch men never do make the obvious choices. Why don’t you get the kettle on and you can tell me all about how you two met. I assume you are his boyfriend and not, what do you young people call it, a hook up”?

Adam’s eyebrows crept as far up his face as they possibly could and he coughed quietly trying to gather his thoughts. “We are boyfriends ma’am”, he replied politely, “my name is Adam”.

“Well, if that boy is anything like his cousins I reckon you got  
yourself a handful there. Good Lynch genes though and definitely a looker. All the Lynch men are well endowed you know”.

Adam sucked in a deep breath and quickly turned his face away pretending look for tea bags. He had never met anyone quite like Molly Lynch before but he was fairly certain that he wasn’t going to escape the morning with any of his dignity left in tact.

“Make yourself at home”, he offered, ever polite. “I’ll go see what’s keeping Ronan”.

“Do both try and keep your clothes on this time dear. I’m not complaining about what you two boys do in your own house but an old lady can only take so much excitement before 10am”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun, but Adam is still totally gone for Ronan. Hope you guys like this one.


End file.
